


Morning Madness

by maydayparade8123



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Parenthood, it's percy/annabeth as parents hahaha helP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydayparade8123/pseuds/maydayparade8123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the fact that Percy would be an <i>amazing</i> father doesn't get enough attention. Percy and Annabeth as parents. Canonverse/AU, works for both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Their child's name is Ruby because at the time, I was reading a book with a girl named Ruby. No special reason! Percy being a dad is my favorite Percy.

“ _Dad_ ,” Ruby complained. “Seriously. We have to go!”

“I know,” Percy said around his mouthful of pancakes. “I’m hurrying.”

“Ms. Seems said I can’t be late again!”

“Percy, take Ruby to school,” Annabeth said from the stove, her voice expressing exhaustion. “Honestly, would it kill you to wake up five minutes early and be on time for once?” Even as she chastised Percy, Annabeth hurriedly pulled two lunchboxes out of the cabinet and laid them on the counter. “We’re raising a truant child.” She deposited two sandwiches in each, sliding a juice box in one and a water in the other.

“I’m sorry,” Percy mumbled, rinsing his dish off in the sink. “Ew, water?  _Annabeth_ —”

“Stop complaining. Water’s healthy. She’s going to be late,” Annabeth warned, stress evident in her voice. “Ms. Seems will have my head.”

“Water’s flavorless. Early has never been my style,” he reminded his wife in the same tone. “And I wouldn’t let Ms. Seems have your head.” Percy kissed her temple and Annabeth kissed his cheek.

“Water will give you extra energy so you don’t fall asleep at work again. Now, go!” she rushed, passing them each their lunchboxes.

“ _Dad_ ,” Ruby whined. “I hate being late! I miss the coloring pages!”

“I know, I know,” Percy replied, patting his pockets. “Keys, keys, Annabeth where are the— _thank you_ , you goddess.” She dropped the keys in his palm and he gave her a fast and proper kiss. “Alright, Ruby, do you have your backpack?”

“I had it on ten minutes ago,” she informed him, pursing her lips up at her father with a sarcastic expression.

“She got that from you,” Percy and Annabeth said in unison. They both laughed, and he couldn’t resist kissing her again.

“Mom, Dad,  _stop_ ,” Ruby said, scrunching her nose up. “I have to go to school!”

“I’ll get you there on time,” he promised his daughter, tossing a jacket over his shoulder and holding open the door. “Come on, kiddo.”

“Don’t speed!” Annabeth reminded him. “Make sure she buckles her seatbelt!”

“Dad’s the one who doesn’t!” Ruby called back to her mom, just before the door closed. Percy smiled down at his daughter, one of the many strokes of luck he’d had in his life.

“You told on me,” he said, aghast as he secured her seatbelt. She stuck her tongue out at him, and Percy repeated the action, pulling lightly on one of her braids. “Your hair looks pretty.”

“Mommy did it. She said someone named Pie taught her,” Ruby told him.

Percy settled into the driver’s seat and laughed. “You mean Piper?”

“Yeah, that,” his daughter agreed, looking out the window. Percy watched her open a book in the backseat, and he was fondly reminded of Annabeth.

“Whatcha reading?” he questioned, making sure to stay relatively close to the speed limit, as requested.

“Last night’s homework,” Ruby admitted. Percy couldn’t help but smile. As much as she was reading, like Annabeth always did, she was also a procrastinator, just like her father.

He could still remember the day that he and Annabeth started a bet as to who’s name she would say as her first word, but in the end it was “peez.” At first, they’d nearly fallen over themselves trying to figure out why she was saying please, but Annabeth laughed for a good five minutes when she realized her daughter was referencing dinner that night: pizza.

Ruby leaned to the right, checking the time. “Dad, I’m going to be late.”

“You won’t,” Percy said stubbornly. “I promise.”

“Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“I won’t tell Mom if you speed a little.” He chuckled at his daughter’s need for punctuality, even if it put her in danger. It reminded him all too much of his beautiful wife who was probably heading to the Empire State Building right at this second.

Percy thankfully got her to her classroom right as the bell was ringing. Ms. Seems (who he was convinced was a monster) glared at him, but greeted Ruby easily. “Bye,” she said, hugging his left leg. He patted her head and smiled. “Love you, Dad.”

“Love you, too, sweetheart,” he told her.

“By the way,” Ruby said, giving her father a mischievous smile, “you forgot to tell Mom that you loved her this morning. You better call her.”

She scrambled off to her seat and accepted the coloring crayons from Ms. Seems, and Percy thought that maybe, Ruby was the one thing he and Annabeth had gotten right.


End file.
